Relationship Status
by Imoto-Kun
Summary: Matt and Mello have a hard time defining what their relationship is like. Whether they are together, single, or even hate eachother.
1. Status: Single

Mello sat in the classroom quietly, looking at the board. It had a small announcement on the side of the board, driving him crazy.

**"Tomorrow we'll be receiving a new student to the class,"** It said. **"We expect from the Wammy's children to treat him nice."  
**  
Everyone assumed it was a boy, but it seemed to Mello as if he was the only to remember they _always_ refer to the new student as male, even if it's a girl.  
**  
**He rolled his eyes and let a clear and loud sigh out.

"What wrong, Mells?" Asked a black-haired boy.

"Nothing," Said Mello. "And do not call me like that."

"And why not, Mello?" The boy kept asking.

"Because I do not like it. My name is Mello, so you need to call me Mello. If my name was Mells, you'd call me Mells. if it was alexandra, then you can call me a deadman."

His classmate let a laugh out. "You're funny, Mello. Shame you're so mean."

Mello looked at him from the corner of the eye, sending a threaten. The boy quickly left.

_Annoying.  
_  
The bell ringed. He literally haven't felt the time pass slower than today.

It was this hatred of him to new people. New people meant new minds, new intelligence rank, new challenges... It was already hard for him now the way it is.

Lazily, he made his way to his room. Closing the door behind him, he laid down on his bed, and simply craved that the new student would be as stupid as a rock.

That's not what happened.

The teacher silenced everyone. Mello could hear his heart beats only, and it was not pleasant. He was afraid someone else could hear them as well. The brown door opened slowly, first not revealing who opened it. But then, just as Mello was about to decide it was a girl, a really shy girl, a guy with a red hair and brown-honey eyes came in. He had a long vest that reached 'till his knees. Other than that, everything was normal clothes that almost every kid wore. the brown eyes looked around until they settled down on Mello, which responded with a blush. The redhead grinned.

_I hate him.  
_  
It was something he decided too soon, without even knowing the guy one bit. But he knew it. He knew he hated him, and there would be absolutely no way he could have loved him, or liked him, as a friend, as a classmate...

"Introduce yourself, please," The teacher asked him kindly. Matt smiled and nodded. He turned his head to the class.

"My name is Matt," He said. Mello was surprised to the tone of his voice. Not only the tone, but also the voice itself. And his name. Those stuff were so unique. Mello liked unique stuff.

_I hate him.  
_  
The teacher thanked him and directed him to a sit behind Mello. Matt sat down. Now Mello could not concentrate for sure. Every movement, every little noise that guy made, startled him. But then Mello noticed something much more annoying. Not only he wasn't paying attention in class, that guy was, and was answering most of the answers right. Some he got wrong, and some he didn't know. Those ones, at least half of them, Mello did know. He also knew all of the ones Matt answered right, but that's what he hated. He can answer **Mello's **precious questions right.

_I hate him._

It was lunch break now, and Mello was never more glad to go eat lunch. He was standing in the cafeteria line to grab some food, looking at Matt and actually regretting those pre-feelings. He thought of maybe going afterwards to talk to him, pretend he never hated him. But then, as Mello was about to grab the last chocolate pudding pot, a hand reached and took it. Mello had to look at the face of the bastard who dared to take what he loved the most, and to his surprise, or maybe not that much, there was a smiling face, with red hair falling on the closed eyes. Mello stared at him, furious.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Matt said once he opened his eyes. "Did you plan to take this?" he was referring to the chocolate.

"Yes, pretty much," Said Mello.

"Well, too bad. It's mine." Matt passed Mello and continued in line. Mello twitched. He grabbed the pot and took it to himself.

The redhead turned his look to Mello, surprised.

"I'm sorry, but I believe the one who's first gets to take what he wants _before _the one behind him. So this," He shook it infront of his face. "Is mine."

Matt watched as Mello passed him and got far to a table with other kids. He smiled and laughed.  
_  
Such a kid..._

It was around 10 at night when Mello had trouble falling asleep and decided to walk around the orphanage.

He took his feet out of the bed and onto the cold floor. The moon's light shined beautifully, but it's shadows casted on the hallways in a scary-dark black.

At a time like this, all he could think of was the sweet melting chocolate on his tongue.

A shiver passed through his body and he got to the kitchen. It was locked, but he knew all the trick to open it.  
**  
click**

He opened the door slowly and sneaked inside the food supply room. After getting three chocolate bars (He'll probably finish it before the sun comes out), he got outside and closed the door.

"Nice."

Mello froze, shaking with anger. He turned his head around. He was right.

The redhead stood with his too-long jacket, smiling at him.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

"Well, I was just walking when I saw the door was open. I have to admit, I didn't think you had it in you, pretty boy."

Mello broke a chocolate bar in half. "I'm not a pretty boy."

Matt laughed silently. "Of course you are. I mean, I did think you were a girl at first."  
**  
Crack.**

"Shut up, dumbass."

"Oh, but that's where you're mistaken. I heard Wammy's kids are smart, and if I'm here..."

"Hure," Mello said.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Nothing. Nothing that concerns you, anyway," He started walking away.

"We'll meet again, my fellow mate." Matt waved.

"Of course! We study in the same class!" Mello yelled.

"Oh, right," Matt remembered.

"Dumm..." Mello said to himself.

3 a.m was when Mello finally found some sleep. Until then, all he did was bite to his chocolate and think all the hatred thoughts he could have for his new classmate. He was so tired but not aware of it, that he fell asleep in the middle of a thought, with the  
edge of the third chocolate bar in his mouth.

The more Mello saw him, the more he hated him. In fact, after a month, he couldn't stand close to the kitchen, with the memory of what happened.

Mello was sitting near a lake. It was a saturday afternoon, and everyone went out to play. Seated there, he threw small rocks. A few went jumping, other sunk.

"Hey," The voice came from behind him. Mello was pretty calm until now. And until he finally succeeded to calm down a bit...

"What is it that you want?" He hissed aggressively. Matt sat down besides him. If Mello wouldn't feel lazy and a sudden pleasantness, he would have gotten up.

"You know, we haven't really got to talk," Matt said.

"And why will I want to talk to _**you**_?" He spat the words out.

"Because... Well, I don't know why you'll want to talk to me, the most **awesome** and **incredible **guy you'd ever meet." Unexpectedly, Mello let a small laugh escape from between his lips. Even he was surprised, since he placed a hand on his mouth quickly. Matt slightly smiled. "But I'd like to spend some time with you."

Why wasn't Mello mad anymore? Why didn't he feel like shoving Matt into the lake, something he felt like doing a minute ago? What changed that made him want Matt to stay?

"Why would you want that?" He tried keeping his tone threatening, but couldn't really do it. In fact, it had some softness in it.

"I don't know if Mello had noticed, but I kind of like him."

Mello opened his eyes widely, blushing a bit.

"Idiot. I don't believe you." He looked to the ground, hair falling in front of his face, hiding the slight small smile and the bright blush.

"Then let me prove it to you."

The blonde lifted his head in question, and his answer was already halfway towards him.

Matt placed one hand under Mello's chin, got him a bit closer and kissed him right on the lips. When he finally stopped the kiss, Mello wasn't able to speak. It was simply Blue eyes staring inside Brown ones.

"Is this proof good enough?"

* * *

**So, yeah XD  
This story is a longer Mello x Matt story... I hope you'll like it, and that I won't abandon it like all my other stories who (****supposedly**) have a continue O.O  
Oh, the words "Hure" and "Dumm" are in german... I used google translate so i don't know if it's **precisely** correct XD Hope it is T^T  



	2. status: In an open relationship

Mello sat on his bed, both knees brought to his chest. It looked as if he was looking at his feet, but the truth is, he didn't notice he was until someone knocked on the door.

"Mello, are you feeling alright?" Asked the nurse. He recognized her voice from the few times she came to the class to talk about teeth and food. She was a brunette with big boobs, and he practically disliked her, for the special attention she gave him, for the look on her face whenever she saw him. What the hell did she think all those times? It wasn't a look of a nurse for a child. It was as if she thought he was stupid.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said impatiently.

"Are you sure? You didn't come to dinner yesterday, and today you skipped breakfast, class, lunch... No one saw you outside of the room, either."

thinking about it, she was right. Ever since what happened yesterday by the lake, Mello hasn't come out of the room. How could he? He would consider going out if he would have stayed near Matt, even if he didn't speak. But no. All Mello did was get up and stumble, running to the orphanage and locking himself inside his small room.

"I'm perfect, just lazy," He tried making her go.

"Do you need any-"

"JUST GET THE FUCK AWAY!" He threw a pillow at the door, imagining it can hit her.

There was a small silence, and then the steps of her high-heels, becoming quieter as she became more distant.

Burying his face between his legs, Mello started thinking again.

What happened there? _Why_ did it happen? Sure, Matt said he liked him. But that was impossible now, wasn't it? After all, they were both boys who hardly knew each other, and from the part Mello did know of Matt, he hated.

_Do I really hate him?_

He softly brushed his lips with his finger. A thick smile formed on his face. Was it really that good that he could still feel it on his lips? He was definitely afraid that that feeling will disappear. But if it will, Matt will bring it back, won't he?

_Matt._

What was Matt thinking when he did that? What will he do if he'll see Mello? Will everything go back to normal- how normal it was between them-, or there will be a change?

But now something new came to Mello's mind.

What did Matt find in Mello, that made him like him?

Shaking his head, the blonde strands of hair flew in the air.

_stop thinking about that jerk! You know what you gonna do? You'll walk up to that bastard, and tell him exactly what you think!_

He got up and was about to place his hand on the doorknob, when he stopped mid-air.

_Tell him what I think?_

At this exact moment, he thought there is no way he could go up to Matt. He didn't know what will Matt do, or his reactions. But what else? He also thought he'd love to get another kiss, and there was no way he'd tell that to Matt. In fact, if he paid a serious attention to it, there was nothing bad he wanted to tell Matt.

_Back to the bed._

Suddenly, Mello thought of the weirdest thing.

_If I die, will he cry and miss me?_

His face was the deepest he could bury inside the pillow.

_Why do I have to think those stuff? Why can't Matt just freaking leave my mind and die somewhere?_

Turning on his back and looking at the ceiling, this new thought came to his mind.

_I don't want him to die...  
_

* * *

He woke up at eleven, an hour before midnight. No way he'd go back to sleep. Even if he tried, his growling stomach won't allow him to.

The ticking clock was heard all over the building, and Mello was a bit afraid of it. Yet, it was better than his footsteps to be the ones conquering the silence of the night.

The kitchen door was open. At first he hesitated going in, but his hunger pushed the door until it hit the wall behind it. the supply closet light was on, and a weird noise came from it.

_Probably rats,_ he thought for himself.

grabbing the broom on the far corner of the kitchen, he went to the room. Standing at the door, he was prepared to see a rat or two, but not that. He didn't think of that option, anyway, and really didn't need it right now.

"M-matt?"

The redhead turned to the sound of his voice. His face had a much more surprised expression than Mello's face. "Mello?"

He rubbed his eyes to make sure what he saw was not an illusion. But there he was, standing in front of him, with a tired face and a messy hair.

"What are you doing here?" He finally gathered the courage to ask.

"I came here to take..." From behind his back, a golden paper shined. Matt was ashamed to continue.

"Chocolate?" Mello knew his chocolate, and the thing behind his back was, well, his second favorite chocolate.

"Yes..." Matt bowed his head down.

"I didn't know you also liked it, to be honest..."

Matt shook his head gently. "No, I'm not a fan of it."

"Then... What is this chocolate for?" The questions would seem weird to anyone, but once Mello finds someone with chocolate, he had to know details. Especially when it was in his top-five chocolate brands list.

"For you," Matt admitted.

"What?" _Did I hear wrong?_

"I..." He cleared his throat and stared at the floor. "I haven't seen you in the cafeteria, so I guessed you haven't eaten anything... I just thought that maybe you'd eat a chocolate, and... this is what happened... Kind of..."

Mello looked at the red hair that was falling to the direction of the ground. Only now has he noticed the unique color of his hair...

"Thank you," He said quietly. Matt lifted his head.

"What?" Now it was his turn to wonder if he heard right.

"Thank you," he repeated. Suddenly realizing what he said, he turned his head to the side, blushing. "I-I mean, for the consideration. And what you wanted to do. Don't take it as anything special, it has no big meaning."

Matt's left corner of the mouth was lifted. Taking the bar out of its hiding place, Matt extended his arm forward. "Take," He said with a cheerful face.

Mello doubted for a second, but even if it was poison, he couldn't refuse. Not a chocolate. Reaching his hand forward, he took it. He thought if to open it or not, but his stomach growled so loudly, he wondered if Matt heard it.

The melting sweetness in his mouth surprised him. He knew chocolate was good, but not **that** good. But thinking about it, it's probably just his hunger and the amount of time he didn't eat chocolate.

"Like it?" Matt asked. Mello nodded and took another bite.

"It's amazing," He said with a full mouth. They spent the next thirty minutes sitting on the floor, Matt handing him chocolate bars from the cabinet behind him, and Mello eating and enjoying everything, until becoming absolutely full.

"You know," He started saying in the middle of biting his second chocolate bar, "I was a bit afraid of meeting you."

It was obvious to Matt that Mello wasn't paying attention to what he said, but he didn't want to point it out. Instead, he gave him another chocolate bar. "Why?" He asked.

Mello ripped the chocolate wrap off. "Because I thought you'd talk about that day."

"That day? You mean by the lake?"

"Yep."

There was a small silence, broken by the sound of a chocolate cube disconnecting from the bar, and followed by Matt.

"I do want to talk about it, actually..." He started playing with his hands and looked down. Meanwhile, Mello stopped eating.

"Y-you... You really do?"

Matt nodded shyly. Mello took a deep breath.

"Then not here."

* * *

Mello sat with his back against the wall, head leaning on it. Matt, on the other hand, sat on the edge of the bed, back faced to the floor and the far wall.

"I don't know how to start," Said Mello after a small silence.

"Well... I have a question..."

"Ask."

"Was my point proven?"

It was quiet again, and just when Matt was sure he'll get no answer, Mello talked.

"Yes," He said. "But not because of what happened."

"You mean the kiss?"

"Don't mention it," He begged.

"OK... Then because of what?"

"The chocolate."

Matt stared at Mello, seeing how serious he was.

"You must be kidding me," He said, disbelieving.

"I'm serious. I mean, yes, it sounds stupid, but dude, it's **chocolate** you were willing to steal and give me."

Matt sighed. "I can't believe you..."

"Well..." Mello yawned

Noticing the eyes that were threatening to close at any second, Matt moved and sat close to Mello, just a pinkie apart.

"And... What did you think of the thing you don't want me to mention again?"

"Why are you asking this? And why the hell are you sitting so close?"

Here it came again. That feeling of Mello, when his mouth said he wanted distance, but his body just wanted to get closer to the guy next to him. He wondered that if he was a girl, he would have already been in a different relationship level with Matt.

"Hey, I'm just asking. You don't have to answer." Mello was about to agree to that idea, when Matt interrupted, "OK, you have to."

Mello yawned again. "It was..." Everything seemed like a dream to him now. So tired, so sure it wasn't real, he just said the stuff, thinking the real Matt will never know. "It was good... But don't dare to do that again, jackass..."

He leaned his head on Matt's shoulder, closing his eyes. He was awake just until Matt finished saying, "Then I'll simply cover my lips with chocolate, next time."

* * *

Mello's eyes slowly opened. He was laying down on his bed, but a weird heaviness was above his arm. In front of him was only the white close wall, so it meant the source can only be from behind. He turned his head. The face he saw was deep asleep, gentle and sweet. His red hair falling down and covering some parts of his closed eyes. His arm embracing Mello.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled as he kicked Matt off the bed. He hit the floor, making a weird sound.

"Why the heck did you do that?" He complained from the floor.

"Heh, I believe I own the rights to ask the questions, perv."

Matt finally showed a part of his body. He placed one arm on the bed, leaned forward and whispered to Mello. "Not my fault you look sexy while asleep."

He fell back to the floor when the pillow hit his face. "Shut up!"

"Aahh, Mello, stop that!" He throwed the pillow back to the bed and sat up. "After all, I wasn't the one to say your name in my sleep, was I?"

Mello blushed. "I did not do that, don't make stuff up."

"Ah, but you did. In fact, you said, and I quote: **"Stay, Matt... Kiss me... Touch me the-"** "

"And bring the pillow back," Mello said to his friend whose face was just hit again.

Matt stood up and throwed the pillow on Mello. "You welcome."

Mello blew wind on the hair strands that fell on his right eye. "Yeah, thanks."

The redhead sat on the edge of the bed. "I think we can make it to breakfast..."

"Matt," Called Mello and checked the clock himself. He was right.

"Yeah?"

"How come you never leave, no matter what happens?"

Matt looked at him. "Didn't you understand yet?"

Mello hugged the pillow and leaned his chin on it. "If I did I wouldn't have asked, smartass."

"It's because I don't want to leave you," He said simply.

That's it?

"Ah, I thought it was something bigger."

"What do you mean? It's because I-"

"Mello?"

He grabbed the pillow. "What now?"

"I hope you are coming out today... It's getting unhealthy and you're worrying me..."

"I am," He informed the nurse. "I'm coming for breakfast."

"Ah, great. I'll take you there then, OK?"

Usually, Mello would just shut up and not complain. But not now. Not when Matt was here, where she'll see they're together early in the morning... He didn't want to take a chance of what she'll think.

"No, I can go by myself, thank you very much."

She agreed, apologized and walked away.

"Seems like she has a crush on you," He joked.

"Don't be ridiculous, she is in her thirties already..."

"Twenties, actually... And why are you bothered? She's hot."

Mello felt his face getting red, and he gave Matt a deadly stare. "**What?**"

"Oh, come on. It's rare to see someone with a bust that big."

"Matt."

"Yes?"

"Shut up." The pillow flew across the bed.

After brushing off all laziness (and putting the pillows back), Mello sneaked his head outside, to make sure no one is looking. He was pushed to the hallway.

"So someone would see, big deal. We just say I payed you a visit early."

"Matt," He hissed to the guy behind him, "No one **ever** pays me a visit."

Matt came closer and knocked on the blonde head gently. "That's because little Mells Mells is all hot-tempered."

Mello pushed his hand away. "Am not, stay quiet."

They walked and entered the cafeteria. For such a late hour, it was surprisingly full. Most eyes were on Mello, who, unexpectedly, had a friend next to him.

"Shit," He said.

Grabbing the food and sitting down, Mello made sure to sit near many kids, far away from Matt, who didn't seem bothered. In fact, he didn't even seem to notice, wrapped up in his own private conversations and friends.

It pinched his heart, but the blonde decided to ignore it.

Matt still sat behind Mello in class. It seemed like the place was permanent.

Now Mello was more focused, even if some stuff Matt did took him out of it.

When Matt passed a note, he got a weird mad-sad-annoying feeling running through his veins. When Matt answered a question instead of him and got it right, he still got mad, even if a lot less. But the thing that pissed him off the most, was when Matt would be bored, he would lean forward and start twirling Mello's hair with his pen.

"Stop it," He hissed once.

"Stop what?" Matt asked, making it clear by the sound of his voice how bored he was.

"Playing with my hair. Stop it."

"But it's fun..." He continued.

Furious, he took his hair to the front, but Matt took some back and continued twirling it.

_I'm gonna hit him..._

It was lunch when a girl with curly black hair and blue eyes came to Mello, asking him for a favor.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"I... I want you to... t-tutor... me..." The red blush was bright, but almost everyone could see it.

"Sure..." He talked slowly.

"So... Can you meet me, this evening? A-after dinner, at the library?"

"Aham," He agreed.

"Thanks! Then it's a date!" She gave a little hop and walked away.

Dinner is when Matt knew about all of this.

"D-don't forget! In half an hour meet me there, ok?" She didn't even wait to a response, and ran away.

"There where?" Matt asked as they walked in the corridor.

"Library."

"Ah... What are you going to do there?"

"Tutoring, even if it was weird she said it's a date..."

Mello walked a bit more, then noticed the emptiness besides him. He stopped and turned around. Matt was staring at him.

"What's wrong?"

"You're going on a date... with her?"

"**Tutoring** date." He tried to make it clear.

"Sure... whatever... Anyway, I'm going to my room. good night." Matt walked away. Mello wouldn't be bothered, if Matt wasn't going the wrong direction.

After changing clothes to a simple shirt and jeans, he got out and went to the library. She didn't tell him which books to bring, so he simply guessed she'll bring the ones she wants tutoring about.

Searching, he finally found her on a distant table for two, sitting and waiting. When she saw Mello, she smiled so big and got up so fast she almost fell.

"H-hey! I didn't think you'd come!"

"And why wouldn't I?" He politely smiled back, even if he didn't really feel like being there.

"Y-yes, right... Hm... Sit!" She commanded and sat by herself.

Mello sat down and looked at all the books. "You... brought everything we learn, didn't you?"

"Of course! I need tutoring in everything!"

"I'll help you with a few, but you'll need to ask someone else for the re-"

"No!" She stopped him in the middle. "I need tutoring from Mello! **Mello!**"

The blonde started thinking how weird she was, but just opened a book and started.

"So, did you understand so far?"

"N-no... I need Mello reeeaally close to me to understand." She moved her chair to him, centimeter apart.

"O... K..."

He started explaining again. For some reason, at some point, she leaned on him and touched his hand. This was enough to the viewer in the corner. He smashed the book he "read" down and walked straight to them.

"Anyway..." Mello tried making her get off of him, just that he was being pulled away himself.

"It was nice for Mello to tutor you, but excuse me, I need to take him."

The hand grabbing his arm was covered with a long striped sleeve, so Mello knew who it was before looking at his face.

"What are you doing, Matt?"

He didn't answer, just pulled him until he reached his room. Opening the door, he tossed the boy inside and closed the door behind him.

"Matt, what do you wa- waa, hey, what are you doing?" He was pushed to the bed, Matt on top of him, hands on the sides of his head.

"What do you think you were doing?" Matt asked. Mello looked at him confused.

"Obviously being pulled," He responded.

"With the girl, you moron."

"I told you too many times, Matt. I was **tutoring** her!"

"You don't get close to the person you tutor, and don't hold hands with him."

"She was the one to get close and hold my hand... Either way, what do I care? What do **you** care?"

Matt looked him deadly in the eye. "I don't want you to be close to girls like that again. To anyone, in fact."

Mello got mad. _Why the hell does he think he can choose who I hang out with and who not?_

"Well, I'm sorry if she doesn't have a big chest like your little nurse friend!" He didn't mean it. Not completely, anyway. He was mad at the comment Matt did about the nurse, but it had nothing to do with now.

"Huh?"

"Yeah." _If I start, I better finish too. _"You think that nice comment of yours was framed with gold and diamonds?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"We're naming things the other did that pissed us off, didn't we? Well, here you go."

"Mello, it's different. I'm sorry you don't like my pointing out of a weird look, but here it's..." He stopped a second and took a deep breath. "Here it's jealousy," He admitted.

"Who said mine isn't?"

Suddenly Mello realised. He realised when Matt looked at other people, he got jealous, when he doesn't care for being distant from Mello, he gets jealous. "Same thing for today breakfast, sitting far from me," He remembered aloud. Matt remembered too.

"It wasn't any better when you sat far, either..."

Matt above Mello, Mello under Matt. That's how they were on the bed, staring at each other, each one hearing their own heartbeat. Matt, as usual, broke the silence.

"Mello..." Matt whispered

"... Yes?" He whispered back.

"Just promise me I'll be the only to have you?"

* * *

**_So this is it for now XD_**  
**_Since I have to translate two episodes from an anime, it will take time, so my next chapter will be... far T.T_**  
**_Just hope you enjoyed and will be waiting for the next chapter :3_**  
**_~BTW, I came to the conclusion, YOHIO is a long-haired Mello o3o_**


	3. Status: In a relationship part I

Mello received his second kiss from Matt that night.

The crystal blue shining eyes were staring deeply inside the brown ones. This close, he noticed they were actually deep blue. He didn't know it was shown in his eyes, but this moment made Mello wish repeatedly in his heart that Matt would kiss him. It did happen, obviously. Matt bowed down and kissed him so deeply, their forehead hit, and Mello started breathing heavily. By the lake it was Mello's first kiss, and now was the first one with tongue. Between the kiss and the desperate search for some air, Mello felt Matt's hand go down his hip, slowly entering his pants...

"Stop!" He yelled, pushing Matt off. The blonde was on his elbow and lifted the pants up again. The redhead, leaning on one hand, looked scared a bit. It was the first time to hear Mello yell, and the sudden push surprised him. "What the hell were you thinking?" He said loudly.

"I-I..." Matt changed his position to sitting on his knees, hands between his legs and bowing his head down. "I'm sorry."

It was this weird gesture Matt did, that made Mello stop being mad. "It's..." He took a deep breath. "It's fine, but don't do that again."

Matt nodded. "If you don't want to."

"Good, good..."

They sat down a bit far from each other, until Matt finally said, "I'm going to sleep."

They both wished each other goodnight, and Mello closed the door behind Matt.

Mello slowly entered his bed, buried under the big blanket. He fell asleep fast. If he had a choice of staying awake instead of sleeping, knowing what his dream will be about, he would have chosen that.

**Mello was out, at a big wide field with colorful flowers. The birds were singing calmly and the sun heat his body. It gave him some sort of inner peace. Smiling, he was so sure nothing could go wrong.**

**Really, when did Mello have a good dream? He couldn't remember.**

**In front of him, a few meters away, a person stood still with his back to the blonde. It had red hair, red-black striped shirt, and a vest that reached the back of his knees.**

"**Matt?" Mello asked. Getting no response, he got closer. Gently poking his shoulder, the guy fell to the ground.**

**Full with panic, Mello fell on his knees besides him, turning him on his back.**

**He didn't want to see it. He didn't _need_ to see it.**

**The pinkish-red lips were slightly open, with a crimson red blood covering them, falling from the side of his mouth. A huge hole was on the left side of his chest, with an almost-black blood coming out of it. His dark-blue eyes were open, staring at the air. At nothing.**

**Matt was dead, right in his arms.**

**The feeling of horror hit Mello hard, with the desperation to find an escape from what he just saw, to find out it's a simple illusion. To suddenly see a smile on the pale body, and hear a cracking laugh. To hear Matt's voice, saying, "I really tricked you, didn't I?"**

**But that didn't happen, and it freaked Mello out.**

Sitting up fast, he screamed. The room was dark, but it didn't stop his rapid heartbeat, or his breathing, or even the tears that mixed with the sweat, rolling down his face.

Finally realizing it was all a dream, he had to make sure the real Matt was alright. It was a strange urge, but Mello didn't care. Violently, he opened the door and ran in the corridor, finally arriving to the room he was looking for. He didn't even knock, and tried opening the door. It was locked.

_Damn._

He took out of his pocket a silver clip, bent down and started doing the old trick he memorized already. Never so relieved to hear the click, he slowly opened the door and checked inside. The darkness could hide everything, yet nothing. It could have hidden Matt, but as well not to, incase the redhead wasn't even there. The sound, on the other hand, can never hide. Only its twin, the silence. But this time, the sound co-operated with Mello, and let him know Matt was there, moving in his bed.

"Matt?" He whispered. The dream left him desperate to hear his voice. When the silence decided to take place, worries filled him all over again. Closing another door, he curled up besides Matt, feeling his hot breath on the top of his head. He got closer and closer. This time he had no problem falling asleep.

Waking up with the familiar heaviness on his arm, only anger filled him.

"Not again," He growled. About to kick Matt off, he took a good observation of the place. It wasn't his room.

_Shit. Right._

Silently, he got up and went to the door, trying to not disturb the guy that was deep-sleeping again. But of course it wouldn't work. Why would it? It's as if Matt has sensors, working only when Mello is around.

"Good morning, beautiful," He said from the bed. Rubbing one eye, he looked at Mello.

"Don't call me that." Mello dropped the hand from the doorknob.

"Sorry, just pointing out facts..." Matt grinned.

"You're the most annoying thing on earth, I swear," Mello said.

"Oh. Is that why you came to my room late at night and slept in my bed, really, and I mean, really close to me?"

He knew. Mello's slight hopes of Matt's arm to be on him by mistake crashed to the floor.

"Shut up, I had my reason," He said.

"What reason?" Matt asked. He was already sitting on the bed, looking at the blonde trying to swim his way out of the embarrassment of being caught in action.

"My reason," Mello concluded, crossing his arms and looking to the side.

Matt laughed, got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're terrible at this, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's go to eat and then to class, OK?" He shoved the hand from him and opened the door, walking to the cafeteria with Matt behind him.

"Today. Another one. It's pretty weird to have two new students in less than five days, don't you think?" Said another blonde who sat near Mello and Matt. They were sitting a child apart, but to Mello it felt like hundred miles.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Everyone looked at him.

"You don't know?" They asked him, disbelieving. Mello was the most hard-working kid in Wammy's, and he wouldn't miss any announcement, no matter whom it was directed to or what was it about.

"Know what?" He asked again, being slightly pissed off.

"There's a new kid coming to the orphanage today. They said he is our age, so I guess he'll be studying with us. More competition, ain't it, Mello?" they cracked. Mello joined. No one knew deep inside there was a storm, ready to burst out.

The teachers arrived shortly after, calling their students to go inside the class.

"Today," Said Sarah, a teacher who is almost as old as Roger and Watari themselves. "We'll be studying about gravitation. But first, I want to introduce you to a new classmate. He is a year younger, yet was joined here for his high intellectual level. Be sure to treat him nicely."

The door opened in a loud creak before the teacher could call the student in. He walked calmly, not much interested. He kept staring at the floor, or sometimes at the far wall, but never at the faces of his new classmates.

"Near," He said. The boy had white hair and grey eyes, long white pajama shirt and a light-blue pajama pants.

_**That's**__ the new boy? He is younger._ Mello noticed the doll held tightly in the small hands. _And he plays with dolls? I'll have no problem to surpass him. How could she say he has a high intellectual level? _

Sitting two tables far from Mello, he got one knee to his chest and started twirling his hair.

_No way he's smart._

This lesson lasted two hours. Mello, on the other hand, felt like it took two years. Before even being able to raise his hand, Near said the answer. The **right** answer. **All** the time. And he wasn't even paying attention. How could he, while playing with his doll the whole time? And there was also the time where they needed to write, and Near kept changing the hand he was writing with. Mello even got a sneak to his notebook, and it was a fine letter, readable, pretty.

"Is everything alright?" Matt asked from behind him.

"Why wouldn't it?" Mello asked back.

"Because you broke your pencil..."

Mello looked down to the table, one half of a pencil in each hand. When did that happen? And why?

Near answered another question right.

That's why.

Mello walked outside too fast, with Matt behind him, not being able to catch up.

"Mello," He called. But the blonde won't slow down. He'd simply walk faster to the yet unknown direction. "Mello!" He called out again.

Finally getting where he wanted, Mello sneaked inside the bathroom. When Matt opened the door, he heard a breaking sound. Rushing inside, he found his friend leaning on the sink, with the mirror in front of him broken and his right hand bleeding.

"What did you do..." He whispered. Taking toilet paper and opening the tap, he gently took the bleeding hand and placed it under the running water. The invisible liquid quickly became red.

"Stop..." Mello said so quietly, Matt needed from him to repeat.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't need you to take care of me..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Mello." He got the hand out of the water and wrapped the toilet paper around it. "You're bleeding, I'm only helping."

"I can do it on my own..."

Matt laughed. "You sure know how to get in trouble on your own... Now come, I'll take you to the nurse."

"No!" He suddenly yelled, pulling his hand to himself.

"Mell-"

"I don't need your care. I don't want it. I can do it on my own. I'm better. I'm better than any one here. I'm better than that kid!" He breathed heavily. Matt, a few steps back, collected all his spilled courage and got closer again.

"Is that what it's about?" He calmly asked.

Mello leaned his forehead on Matt's chest. "Yes..." He silently admitted.

The past few days were all about Mello trying to not lose his mind. The stress just piled up in his body, until one day in the library, where Near was simply sitting on the floor and putting together the blank puzzle. It snowed that day, and the last test results were out. Mello walked up to the green wall and searched for his name. Matt was right under him. It didn't bother him, even though the thought "stupid" crossed his mind as a joke. What bothered him is that there was someone above him. What bothered him even more, is that it was the albino who spends more than half of his time playing games. How could he, such a child, surpass Mello, someone who's being studying for so long?

It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. The only thing that mattered was the anger he couldn't control anymore, and the source of it. Walking straight to him, kicking his puzzle to the side, he imprinted a bright-burning red handprint on the pale cheek.

Being pulled back and shouting all the things he had to say, Mello couldn't calm down until he saw the familiar deep-blue eyes.

"Hey." The voice calmed him even more. Not that he liked admitting it, but seeing Matt was a huge relief. He closed his eyes and breathed deep. Opening them again, he greeted back.

"Hi."

Matt laughed and let go of Mello. "You go attacking a smaller kid, and all you have to say is 'Hi'?"

"Well," Mello said, allowing himself to sneak a small smile on his face. "I did leave a pretty clear part of me on that kid."

They laughed a bit more, and when they found a comfortable place on the couches, Matt talked again.

"You can't be around him much, can you?"

"Is this a rhetorical question? Of course I can't."

Matt leaned forward. "Why not?"

Mello narrowed his eyes. "Why? because I came here in order to inherit L's place one day. I can't do it if I'm not the best. I wanna eliminate my competition. I will be the best. I don't care what it takes. I'll beat Near by any means necessary."

This response surprised Matt. He leaned backward again. "I have an idea. Since I can't see you staying here without taking off your head or his, I say we get away from here for a while."

The blonde gave him a questioning face. "Meaning?"

"I can arrange tickets to any country today. We run away this night, when no one is watching, go to the airport, and spend around a week abroad. Whatcha think?"

The crystal blue eyes looked at the face in front of them. The expression on them was pretty serious. Thinking about it, Matt was offering two great things: Getting away from Near, and doing something forbidden. It's not against the rules to go out, but it is if you're alone and if no one knows about it.

A third offered thing came to his mind. He'll be able to spend time with Matt, alone. But he simply waved that away, hoping he didn't blush as much as he felt he did.

"OK," he finally said. "Let's do it."

Matt smiled. "I knew you had it in you, pretty boy." He got up and walked out, to the whatever room he needed to be in so he could buy the tickets.

Mello had a black suitcase in his closet. It was a bit small, but so were the stuff he took. Practically, all he had inside were a few clothes for 9 days, his toothbrush, and the remaining space he filled with chocolate. He never travelled, so he didn't quite know what to wear or what to take. He didn't even know where they'll go to. What if the weather there will be hot? He took warm clothes because of the weather here, in england. He heard a knock on the door. Quickly hiding his suitcase, he turned to the entrance and opened it.

"Take short clothes, my mate. It's summer there in January." Matt informed him.

"Where are we going?" He unpacked everything.

"It's a surprise." The redhead sneaked his head to what the blonde was re-organizing. "That a lot of chocolate."

Mello disapproved. "Who knows what chocolate is there, wherever it is."

"Good one," Matt said from the door. "I'll be organizing mine. Meet you midnight in the entrance?"

Getting his nod, Matt closed the door and went to his own room.

After Mello was done, he still had 10 minutes until midnight. He was excited and curious. Sitting won't do him any good, so he walked outside. Passing near Roger's office, he had a small idea. He sneaked inside, turned the desk light on, got a paper, a pen, and started writing.

**Be back in 9 days,** it said. Putting the note on the keyboard, he found a list.

_Birthday list?_ He thought for himself. Starting to look, it was from the start of January. The page under it was for february.

_Matt's birthday?_

The date 1/02 was printed in dark black, and next to it was the name of the kid having birthday that day. It was undoubtedly Matt.

He got out and went back to his room, took the suitcase and decided to simply wait by the entrance room. To his surprise, Matt was already there.

"You're late," He pointed out. it was obviously a joke, but Mello couldn't really think of anything else other than the fact Matt's birthday is coming soon. 5 days? It was the 27 of January now.

"I-I'm sorry, left Roger a note..." Mello tried to make up an excuse.

"I'm just kidding, Mells." He said. Mello nodded. "Well, are you ready?"

He took a deep breath and nodded again. "Let's do it."

They opened the door. The wind wasn't that strong, but the snow fell down heavily. It probably stopped for a while before, because the road is pretty clear.

"Dammit, the snow is entering my eyes," Matt complained.

They closed the door and walked until arriving to a road, where they found a taxi driver. He didn't question them, but it didn't seem to interest him either, why do two small kids walk this late at night, asking for a ride to the airport.

"Thank you," Matt paid the driver.

"How do you have the money?" Mello asked as they walked in the airport.

"Borrowed some from Wammy's safe. Bet they won't mind." They laughed.

They went through security, check in, and many other stuff, like questions about their parents and why they are alone.

_We have no parents_, Mello wanted to scream at her. But Matt kept calm and answered, saying their parents will arrive in a hour, and he knew everywhere they needed to go.

Well, they bought that lie.

They sat and waited for the airplane to take passengers in.

"Where are we going to, Matt?" Mello started begging to know. "Please tell me."

"Well, it's a beautiful country with sun and beach."

Mello sighed. "Many countries have sun and beach in them, you know..."

"Well..." Matt got a gameboy out and started playing. "Then just wait until we arrive there."

Mello could have checked the tickets, but they were with Matt. He could have checked the board, but he didn't know any details about the airplane. Not the company, not the time, nothing.

A voice was heard all over the terminal, yet Mello wasn't paying attention to it.

"Come, it's our flight," Matt said, grabbing his hand and pulling him.

They sat on the seats that were marked by the tickets. Before they could even take off, Mello fell asleep, leaning on the window.

"Mello," Matt nudged him. Mello slowly opened his eyes and looked out the window. The sunlight didn't even bother him in the eyes. He examined the ground beneath them. Green landscape, few houses, a wide lake. On top of a mountain, there was a small yet huge jesus statue.

"Corcovado?" Mello asked himself.

"Oh, so you found out?" Matt asked with a smile.

"Matt, we are 14 hours by plane far from home?" The look in his eyes didn't say any good.

"Yes... Isn't this good?"

The spark changed. It was softer and better. "It's **awesome**."

the cold air inside the airport was changed in a warm breeze the second they got out.

"What hotel are we going to?"

"Copacabana palace," Answered Matt while signing a taxi driver to come.

"I heard it's fancy..." Mello got in.

"Not too fancy for us." Matt started talking to the driver.

"You know portuguese?" Mello asked in surprise.

"Ah, yes. One of the many things my father was so sure it was necessary to learn."

"Oh... Do you know any other languages, by any chance?"

"Yep," Matt said, "I know Swedish, Portuguese, English, Danish and Japanese."

"Wow..." Mello was really impressed.

"What about you? Didn't you learn any other language?"

"Japanese," Said Mello. "But I don't use it anymore, so I most likely forgot it."

"We'll practice together," Matt suggested. They exchanged smiles, but until they arrived to the hotel, they were in silence.

Mello stood fascinated in front of the big hotel. "A real palace..."

"Ah. it's even better inside." Matt dragged his suitcase along the driveway.

They passed the rotating door. The floor was brown-white marble, covered until the top of the stairs with blue carpet. In the middle of the room was a round wooden table with a big flower bouquet. The counter was built of white marble like the walls, and dark aquamarine-colored marble on the top. Halfway up the stairs were two mirrors at both sides, with a small glass table sticking in front of it with a bowl of green apples. From the ceiling, a golden chandelier fell to the direction of the ground. They walked to the counter, where a woman in a white dress and a completely-pulled-back light-brown ponytail was standing. Matt talked with her, they exchanged a laugh, and then she gave him two keys.

"Posso ajudar vocês com as malas?" Asked an employee. Mello stared at him.

"Sim," Answered Matt. The guy nodded and took both suitcases, carrying them up until the elevator.

"You should teach me portuguese one day," Mello told Matt. He laughed.

"Love to."

They got out of the elevator to a wide corridor, covered with white-flowered carpet. In the corners were cream-colored chairs with dark-brown wood. Behind the chairs was a painting of leaves.

"Here." Matt pointed to the left. They climbed 4 steps, and stopped in front of a door in the right side of the small room. The redhead inserted one of the keys, turned it around and opened the door.

There were three rooms: Bedroom, living room and a bathroom. There was also a balcony, with a view to the sea. The living room had a big writing-desk, two couches and a TV. It had a few pictures hanging on the walls, and a small round glass table with two chairs next to it. Near those, was a door to the balcony.

"If it's this big... I wonder how the bedroom looks like."

"Feel free to look." Matt indicated him to the bedroom. Mello entered too excitedly, he had to say.

The room had a door to the balcony as well, a chair in the corner of the room, a table in one of the sides of the room, a closet, and one big wide bed, probably kind-size. **one.**

"Matt, we'll need to ask for another room," Mello called to his friend that was still checking the living room.

"Uh? Why?" He didn't understand Mello's weird request to change from such a luxurious room.

"There's only one bed," He explained.

"So what?" Matt kept asking.

"I'm not going to sleep in the same bed with you, idiot," He replied angrily.

"What's with that?" He sticked his head through the door. "We already slept twice together... this bed is wider from both mine and yours in Wammy's house combined. We'll be just fine."

Mello looked to the side, crossed his arms and blushed. "Then you better keep your hands to yourself, and keep yourself far away from me."

"Whatever the lady wishes," Matt joked and went out to see the balcony.

Mello entered the bathroom. There were two mirrors, one in each side of the room, with sinks. A bath, and a shower. Most of the stuff were made with marble. When looking at one mirror, you could see the many reflections it did with the mirror in front of it, as if they were playing ball with each other, using reflections instead of the ball itself.

From the bath there was a big window, also opening to the balcony. Mello used it.

"Waa!" He exclaimed, amazed. There was a perfect view to the flat yellow beach, and the blue sea was calm. Matt was leaning on the ledge, looking there. The wind played with his hair, some why giving him a different aura.

"It's the color of your eyes," He said.

"What?" Mello asked.

"The sea." Matt turned his head to Mello, smiling. "It's the color of your eyes."

Mello quickly turned his own head to somewhere else, becoming red like a tomato.

"Hey, I have an idea."

"Yeah?" Mello turned his head once he didn't feel as hot as the sun.

"Let's take a shower, go down to eat lunch, and stay in the room for today. Rest, you know? Tomorrow we'll go out. OK?"

Mello nodded. It actually sounded like a wonderful idea, giving the fact he didn't feel his best. sitting for 14 hours without really moving.

"So, who will take a shower first? Me, you, or together?" Matt winked. "I say we go together."

Mello gave him a pissed-off face. "If there was a pillow here..."

Matt took a shower after Mello. The blonde laid down on the couch, waiting for him to come out so they could go down and eat. His stomach was growling, and by the look of the room, he couldn't help but daydream about the taste of the food this place had to offer. The bathroom door opened.

"Hey, Matt."

"Yes?" Matt was inside the room, getting dressed.

"How did you manage to get this room in such a short time?"

"That's what good about being my mother's son..." He snarled and got out of the room. Mello got up and looked at him. "What?"

"Your hair..." Mello looked closer.

"What about my hair?" Matt didn't understand.

"Wasn't it red before?" He picked a couple of strings up, looking closely.

"Heh, yeah... I dyed it. But the color came off, so now it's normal brown."

_Normal my ass,_ Mello thought. The brown had a shade of natural-red, keeping its uniqueness.

He was standing with his face too close to Matt, that it was a wonder he didn't see the kiss coming.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled and took few steps back, placing both hands over his mouth.

"Stop tempting me," Matt said clearly.

"W-wha- Who for god's sake is trying to tempt you?"

Matt laughed and turned around to the door. "Come, pretty boy."

"Stop calling me like that," He said, following him.

"But it's working, isn't it?" Matt sticked his tongue out and clicked the elevator button.

They ate until becoming absolutely full.

"If you shoot me, I'll explode like the boomer," Said Matt, leaning back.

"Like what?" Mello was forcing himself to not puke.

"Boomer... A big fat zombie in the game Left 4 Dead?"

Mello shook his head. "No idea."

"Geez... You should play more games," Matt suggested.

"Not really... When did you become interested in them anyway?"

"A while ago..."

For the rest of the day, they were in the room watching TV, Matt trying to out his arm around Mello's shoulder, and Mello moving away, pushing it, throwing it back to it's owner, or even kicking Matt. When the night came, they both got dressed in pajamas, Matt already under the covers and Mello looking at it.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Matt asked.

"Not with you, that's for sure."

"Ahh, don't be such a sissy." A rustle sound came from behind Mello. Before he noticed, he was pushed to the bed and locked in hug.

"Let go of me, you-"

"No. Mello is going to sleep with me."

Mello did try to fight him off, but ended up under half of Matt's body, almost unable to move.

_This..._ He slowly closed his eyes, stroked by the tiredness. _Is actually nice..._

* * *

**OK. This is only part 1, since I, just like Matt and Mello, decided to take vacation XD  
Anyway, I'll probably be away of the computer for more than a week, so I won't be able to continue this...  
And it was too long anyway, I would probably have had to part it in two XD  
So... Enjoy! And until next time!  
~I'll miss you computer ;_;**

P.S- the description of the hotel I got from the cool virtual tour I couldn't have write without... Man, I would probablyhave start saying bunch of nonesense of the look of the hotel. I wish it wasn't that expensive, so I could write it while staying in it "  
If you can't quite understand my own description... XD

. /tour_virtual_orient_express/copacabana_


	4. Status: In a relationship part II

"Mello."

His vision was blurred.

"Mello," Repeated the sweet voice.

He slowly blinked.

"Mello, get up. We'll miss breakfast."

Mello's vision became clear, and the room was not familiar. He sat up and robbed his eyes.

"I see the sleeping beauty is up." Matt was in front of him, closing the buttons on his pants.

Mello frowned. "I hate it when you call me names."

Matt sat on the floor and tied his shoes. "You only complain . What **do** you like that I do?"

_I like it when you call my name,_ he thought. _I like it when you look at me. I like it when you get close to me. I like it when you kiss me._

"Nothing, so stop doing stuff to me," Mello said, getting up and going to the closet. Matt probably organized everything while he was still asleep. He took a pair of until-the-knee shorts and a black T-shirt. A hand came around him, circling him. He felt a gentle and a bit wet touch on his cheek.

"As if I'll stop doing stuff for you." Mello blushed and looked down.

_Thank god._

Mello got dressed and they both went down to eat.

"What do you say we go to the corcovado today?" Asked Matt when they were sitting, eating the big breakfast they took to their plates.

"Hm..." Mello took a sip of water. "Sure. Sounds interesting."

They got up, looking at their plates, amazed they could actually empty them, and out to the streets.

It was a sunny day and the sky was clear. The sea was smooth and calm, a bad sign for the surfers, a good one for the bathers.

"the view will be perfect from up there," Said Matt.

Mello looked up. "Ah. It really will."

They called a taxi and Matt said the address. Rua Cosme Velho, 513, Cosme Velho.

After a small wait for the train, they sat on a double-chair, Matt near the window, and Mello next to the passageway.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit next to the window?" Matt asked when the train started moving.

"What do I have to see?" He asked, leaning on one hand.

"The forest."

"Neh..."

"The view."

"We'll see a better one from the top."

"The little monkeys that sometimes appear."

Mello gave him a look, then proceeded to sit straight, looking outside the window. When a small monkey appeared, he immediately leaned forward to the window, over Matt. If they weren't in a public place, Matt would probably already have Mello half naked on the floor, saying he doesn't want it but not resisting, and him thinking the blonde is unknowingly tempting him all the time.

"Did you see his size?" Mello said too cheerfully. The brunette quickly moved his head from Mello's butt to his face. "They are so small!"

"And you didn't want to sit next to the window..."

In response to this, Mello pushed Matt to the side and sat there instead, head glued to the clear glass, searching for more of those little furry creatures.

When they finally got off, they stretched themselves and went up the stairs. The statue was amazing, yet both not being that interested in art, they went to where many other tourist were. It was like a small and long balcony, full of flies and lightnings. Of course that there weren't no flies and no lightnings. The flies were the people, moving here and there, talking in random languages in your ear, like a buzz. The lightning were the camera flashes that were useless in this daylight and that made Mello dizzy. They walked until the very edge, where in front of them Rio de Janeiro spread wide. How bad Mello memory's can be, it reminded him of home.

"It's so... Pretty," He said, imagining himself running at the fields.

"It really is..."

The blonde looked at him from the corner of his eye. _Matt isn't even looking at the view. He's looking at me- Oh..._

Pinkish stripe formed on the white face.

_Why does he always have to say those kind of stuff?_

A guy, about fifteen, came to Mello and started talking to him.

"What?" He asked. The guy gave him a weird look. Matt laughed and talked to the stranger, whose face at first were soft and understanding, but then surprised and a bit disgust. He quickly fled.

"What did the brat want?" Mello asked.

"He was hitting on you."

"What?" Mello stood shocked.

"Yep. He told you you are very pretty and he'd like to invite you for a coffee. Then I explained to him you don't speak portuguese, and somewhere between those words I might have mentioned the fact you are a guy, he... Well, he's now by the other guys there, trying to get away with telling the story."

The blonde disliked it, and a lot. Was he just confused to being a girl? That sucks. And he's a kid, too. Doesn't he look like a kid?

"Matt," He suddenly spoke. The brunette turned his head to his direction in question. "How old do I look?"

"Hm..." He checked him from head to toe, which made Mello feel a bit uncomfortable, and finally said, "Ten."

"Then why the hell did he even start with me?" Mello asked, leaning on the ledge. Matt noticed the way he was leaning- his body to the front, ass sticked out and legs crossed while standing.

"If you aren't going to stand in a different position, I won't be surprised if a forty years-old-man would come to hit on you, too." He informed him.

"But I have Matt to threaten them in portuguese to go away, don't I?" The blonde was obviously joking, yet Matt took it seriously, even though he understood it was a joke.

"Of course. You are mine and mine only."

**Ba-dum.**

"Is there anything else to see here?"

Matt started thinking. "There are a few gift shops down..."

In their way down, Mello concentrated on what his friend said just once.

"It's so sunny here... Much better than back at home, where I breathed in snowflakes."

Mello laughed. "I like the winter there..."

"Why?"

"I don't know... I like it when the weather is cold. Sitting under the covers with a hot cocoa in your hands, watching movies, feeling your inside get warm while your hand is as cold as the ice sticked to the window..."

Matt smiled. "I'll be under the covers with you next time."

Mello didn't respond, not knowing if what Matt said was with sexual intentions or not. But lately, with all his ass-staring, he wouldn't be surprised if the answer to his doubt will be "yes".

They got off and started walking.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Matt asked, standing in the direction of a coffee shop.

"No, thank you... I'll enter this shop here." He pointed to a small gift-shop with small statues of the place. The brunette gave him some money and went to the coffee shop, while the blonde entered the shop.

All the stuff around him seemed useless. He checked absolutely everything, but nothing seemed worth spending the money on. He was about to get out when he spotted white goggles with orange lenses. It surprised him how much he thought it would fit Matt. To not mention, his birthday is only two days away. And he did complain about the snow entering his eyes.

He bought them and hid them carefully inside the bag. When Matt arrived with a weird brownish pastry, that when bitten went all crunchy in your mouth, he asked Mello what he bought.

"Small stuff for Watari and Roger," He said, sticking it behind his back and biting the pastry. It had a salty taste and it was filled with cheese.

"So thoughtful of you," Matt laughed. They got down and took a cab back to the hotel. It was already three in the afternoon.

They walked in the streets, seeing the famous CopaCabana sidewalk pattern and sitting near the beach. Random people passing by selling stuff, many of the volley camps were taken, some by hand-volley, some by foot-volley. There were also the ones that kicked the ball around, trying to not get it touch the ground, without using hands. If all, brazilians really know how to play with the ball.

"Let's go back," Said Matt out of nothing.

"Why? Asked Mello, watching how fast a girl can be with a dress covering everything, then with nothing but maybe the tiniest bathing suit he has seen so far.

"It's getting dark, and Rio isn't the safest place to walk at night."

Mello sighed and got up, shaking the sand from his clothes. He hasn't put the plastic bag somewhere yet, and has been carrying it around until now.

They started walking, each one looking somewhere else. Mello felt a pet on his hand, just to see Matt trying to hold it. Automatically he took his hand away. Seeing the brunette seemed a bit offended, he simply grabbed his hand. Before Matt could comment, the blonde hissed to him to shut up.

They arrived to the the hotel, and while Matt was taking his time in the shower, Mello closed the present inside the safe and waited until he came out. Once Mello was done, Matt was all dressed up again.

"Are we going somewhere?"

Matt nodded and smiled. "But it's a surprise."

Mello followed Matt to a place that seemed to empty and silent to be allowed in.

"Matt."

"Yes?"

"We aren't supposed to be here."

He spinned the doorknob and opened the door. "I know." He winked and got in, obviously with Mello dragged behind him inside the room.

"What's so special here?" He asked. Matt didn't respond, just walked forward to a dark object. The room was really dark, and he was sure the brunette will hit the object in front of him because he couldn't see it. But that didn't happen. Instead, Matt moved a lower object back and sat on it, appearing like lifting something from the object in front of him.

_Piano._

Mello didn't even succeed to breathe in and a sweet enchanting sound filled the room. It had harmony, beat, softness. It made Mello calm and unknowingly form a smile on his face. Was this really coming out of the piano **Matt** was playing? The two didn't combine, but the blonde didn't have the courage to question this weird pair, afraid of all the magical feeling to suddenly disappear.

They stayed there for an unknown time, and when Matt finally slowed the rhythm down, until a complete and quiet stop, all Mello could feel is waking up from the sweet dream he had desired so much.

"That was..." He couldn't find the words. Beautiful wouldn't be enough to describe. **No** word will be right to describe. So he simply left the sentence hanging in the air, not completed.

"Thank you," Matt said with a smile.

"How-"

"Father," He said. "My father taught me most of the stuff I know, while my mother made sure most people will know who I am."

Matt's family seemed so nice. In fact, every word that comes out of his mouth about them make the blonde wonder if they weren't the type of perfect families he believed existed only in american movies.

"It's late... let's go to sleep?" Matt suggested. Mello gave a big yawn before agreeing.

They successfully got out of the hall and to their room without being caught. After entering the bed, this time Mello being softer and letting Matt at least sleep back-to-back with him, they fell asleep, and the blonde had a dream, with the piano music playing in it again and again.

...

They woke up really late, missing both breakfast and lunch. It was five o'clock, so they decided to order something small as room service.

"So... What are we going to do today?" Mello licked his fingers, enjoying the tiny bit that was left from what they ordered.

"We'll eat dinner outside and... I don't know."

Seven their stomach was growling again. They decided to go to the street and find a restaurant.

"I say we go to the beach."

Mello's pizza slice was in front of his open-wide mouth. "huh?"

"Let's go to the beach after we eat here."

"Matt, this is a weird idea. First, it's night. Second, we aren't wearing bathing suits. Third, it's dangerous there at night."

Matt ordered something from the waiter. "I know, but we are only going to lay down on the beach."

"On the sand?" They finished the pizza. "It will itch to death later."

"We have showers, you know..."

"I do," Mello said, looking at their waiter coming with another trail of pizza. "Another one?"

The waiter placed it on the table, cut it and left, leaving Matt to smile while watching his friend drool.

"Is this... for real?" The blonde asked, not taking his eyes off the pizza that was covered with chocolate and cherries.

**Chocolate.**

"Yep. And it's all yours... At least most of it." Matt took a slice and ate it slowly. By the time he finished his first one, Mello already finished his fifth one.

"OK. To thank you for this, we'll go to the beach."

Matt smiled and waited for the bill. Paying it, they took off to the beach direction. After a long time, Matt finally succeeded to convince Mello to sit besides him. The brunette sat backwards, looking at the sky. Mello just looked at him, until the point of Matt not standing it and pulling him to lay down besides him.

"Matt."

"Yeah?"

"The sand is entering my pants."

"Take them down then," He suggested. Mello gave him a slap on the stomach.

"You only have shit running in your mind," The blonde said.

"And you are swimming in it."

Mello blushed and looked away. Matt smiled, putting one arm under Mello's head.

"So... Why did your parents teach you all those stuff?" Mello asked in order to change the subject.

"Believing it will do me good in the future," Matt answered

"Your parents sound like nice people," Said Mello.

Matt got Mello's head closer. "They were, when they were not together alone."

Mello ignored his rapid heartbeat. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Matt started saying, "We were this happy small family, going to many family events, having pictures together smiling, with my parents hugging me and we all had this huge smile on our faces..."

"I don't understand what's so bad about that," Mello said.

"That it only happened when we had company. Every Time, everyday, when they were at the house without any guest, they would start fighting. I always hid under my bed, both hands on my ears, trying my best not to hear their yellings. Whenever we were out they would act so nice with each other that I never brought the subject up, thinking if I did they will go back to it. But that's how we were: A source of jealousy to every family, but from inside we were falling apart."

Were Matt's eyes shining with tears? His voice sure was suffocating.

"That's..." Mello was looking for the right words, but nothing could describe it better than: "Really horrible."

"Yeah, I know..." Matt smiled. "But now I'm in one of the most beautiful beaches with one of the most special people I've ever met."

Mello didn't respond. He smiled, but bowed his head so only he will know of the existence of the curved line on his face.

"What about you? Do you remember anything from your family?"

Mello shook his head. "No," He admitted shyly. "I only remember that when I was smaller, I used to hide behind the circular clothing hanger, until someone parted the wall of clothes in two and saw me inside. Then I'd run, maybe to another hideout or maybe to find my parents. I really don't like remembering only that of my past self."

Matt chuckled. "I wish I remembered that little of my past..."

Mello placed a hand on Matt's chest. It was a useless gesture, but he felt sorry for him.

"Don't," Matt said.

"Don't what?" Mello asked.

"Don't start feeling sorry for me and pitying me for my past."

"Sorry," Mello apologized, even if the truth was that he wasn't pitying Matt for his past. He was on the edge of crying, thinking that Matt suffered at some point for some reason.

_Why do I care so much if he gets hurt or not?_

Even though the answer was on the edge of his tongue, Mello simply ignored it.

_As if,_ he thought to himself.

"What about your hair?" He asked, just to banish the thought from him mind.

"Oh. Interesting story. When I was a kid, my hair was brown. So, having a new start at a new place, I decided to escape from my past in some way. I couldn't do a plastic surgery, of course. Since we get to choose a different name, I decided to dye my hair. It's not that complicated to understand, actually."

Mello gripped the striped shirt.

_I'll make you forget._

"What day is it?"

Matt looked to his left. In a distant place there was a big digital sign, with a clock, the degrees, and the date.

"Three minutes to the first of februar."

_Shit._

"Up," Mello commanded, getting up himself. He shook the sand off his clothes and grabbed Matt's hand, dragging him all the way back to the hotel. When they entered, the clock struck twelve. It was weird that all the way here Matt didn't complain or question what the hell got into Mello, but he owed it to him after dragging him to a no-enter room. Matt was let go once they entered the room, and the blonde went to the safe to get the present he bought him. He extended his arm forward. "Take."

Matt at first looked at it, then took it.

"Open."

The brunette just followed his orders. Getting out of the plastic bag a par of white goggles. He stared at them.

"It's for your birthday. You complained about the snow entering your eyes before. Well here, now it won't." Matt looked at his friend. "I know it's not the best gift in the world, but it's not like I had many choices."

A small sweet smile formed on Matt's face.

"What?" Mello asked, a bit nervous.

"Thank you."

The pale face got red from shyness. "Don't mention it."

"No, really." He gripped to the present tightly, hugging Mello firmly and closely. "Thank you."

* * *

_**Worse chapter I have ever written XD seriously  
I had such a hard time and no inspiration to write it... I'm just glad I succeeded to stand on my deadline "XD  
~Promise for better chapters next "**_


	5. Status: It's complicated

Mello was never so glad to go back to the orphanage.

After Matt thanking him, once again the brunette tried invading under his clothes. Mello pushed him away, of course, but wasn't satisfied with just that. He yelled at him, to which Matt responded with: "It can be a great second gift."

"Second gift my ass," Mello rejected.

"It was part of the plan."

"What was?"

"Your ass."

The blonde's face became red and frustrated. "Asshole! Don't include me in your sexual fantasies!"

"Well..." Matt lied on his back, both hands under his head. "You'll get mad if I include the nurse, won't you?"

Yes. "Why do you need to have them, anyway?"

"I need a replacement until you agree to go in the bed with me."

"Stupid."

They passed the next said as if nothing happened, and the blonde didn't like the idea of them sleeping in the same bed anymore. Plus, his chocolate supply was running dangerously low, and he didn't say it to Matt, because who knows where he'll stick the chocolate into.

"Mello!" The nurse ran to his direction the minute they entered Wammy's. She hugged and looked at him as if Matt wasn't even there. "Where have you been? Are you alright? Are you leaving again?"

"Vacation, I'm fine, maybe. Can you stop suffocating me now?"

She let go of him, gave Matt one look, and back to Mello.

"You should stay in the nursery, just in case."

"Don't be stupid." _Even if you already are._ "I'm good. I'm healthy. Damn, I needed the time off!"

The nurse burst in tears and hugged Mello again, "You made me worry so much! Please don't do that again!"

Mello released himself and started walking to his room, dragging the suitcase along.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep."

Luckily, no one followed him. He threw the baggage at some corner and himself on the bed. It seemed so comfortable and wide... Too wide, and also too lonely. He passed the next two hours fighting his urge to go to Matt's room, and in the end, found himself asleep on the floor.

"My back hurts..." Mello pressed against his shoulder.

"Who ordered to sleep on the floor?"

Mello glared at him. "Shut up. Not my fault the bed was uncomfortable."

"Calm down, Mells." Matt laughed. "This night you'll sleep with me."

The blonde grimaced. "What? Who the hell sai-"

"Hey," Matt stopped him.

"What?" He spat, mad.

"I have a game match today. Wanna come watch?"

Mello remembered of Matt saying he plays video games. He wondered how good he was. "Why not. It's not like I have anything better to do..."

"Great. Six o'clock."

"Game room?" Mello asked.

"Do we have any better place?" Matt winked.

Mello arrived only three minutes after six, but the big TV in the far corner was already hidden behind the enormous wall of kids, cheering for the winner. Mello hardly recognized the name they were saying aloud, yet he'd understand it even if it was said without any voice, or underwater.

"Matt! Matt! Matt! Matt"

He sneaked in between many people, watching as Matt won a match after a match, opponent after another in a Tekken game, for three hours straight.

Everyone once again cheered as he won the last opponent. Matt cracked his fingers and got up a kid raising his arm and declaring him the winner.

Matt's smile gave Mello a pleasant shiver, and the gift he gave the brunette was upon his eyes, making the blue in them turn to a strange brown. He made his way out of the crowd, getting compliments and handshakes from everywhere,

"Nice gaming," Mello said, hand crossed.

Matt lifted his goggles, this time giving a bigger smile and a laugh. Mello's stomach tingled.

"I'm glad you watched."

"Like I said, it's not like I had anything better to do," He said as an excuse.

"Tomorrow I have another one, You're invited."

"Let's see if I'll feel like it," The blonde said in order to tease his friend.

This night Mello dragged his blanket to the floor with him.

"Tomorrow's test id s big one," The teacher said. Yet Mello lost track of what she was saying at some point, focusing on Near. Near and his weird sitting, twirling his hair and not paying attention, but somehow getting all the answers right. And his pale poker face with his bored, ignoring gray eyes. The blonde hated him so much he couldn't stop thinking about him, blood rushing through his veins with every second that passes by and the albino is still alive.

Mello felt a few strings of his hair being lifted and played with. He stopped almost breaking the pencil and calmed down to the already-familiar action. By the pulls he guessed that this time, Matt was using his finger to twirl them. The strange pleasant thought ran in his mind. He has a better reason to focus on Matt than the albino, he rather focus on him, and **will** focus on him. He wanted to think of Matt the usual friendly thoughts he should think about him, but ended up thinking of his personality, his looks, his touch... A shiver crossed his body.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" The blonde raised his hand.

"Mello? But I'm in the middle of explaining the most important stuff for the exam," His teacher said, surprised.

"I know. I'll ask someone for it later. Please, I have to."

The woman decided he really had to if that's what he was accepting to miss. "Okay. But quickly."

Mello nodded and got up. He closed the door behind him and crossed the wide corridor, walking until the bathroom and then the sink. He washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror. They replaced the broken one when they were gone.

The bell rang,and as Mello headed away, the teacher called him.

"Yes, miss Cohen?"

"Mello, I... I hate to be the one telling you this, but due to your lack of attention in class and falling grades, there is a new successor in your generation." The news startled him, but not like what she said afterwards, "It's Near. You'll be competing against Near."

Mello widened his eyes. "What? Why? I was before him!"

"I know. I'm sorry, Mello, but his performances were better than you ever had, and it's only being increasing, especially when you were out." Her face and movements told how uncomfortable she was to tell him that.

The blonde turned around in anger. He walked to his room and opened the door, this time called by someone else.

"What?" He snapped to the brunette. Matt hasn't dyed his hair yet.

"I haven't gotten your answer. Are you coming to the match?" He asked.

"No," Mello clearly informed him.

"Why?" Matt narrowed his eyebrows.

"Because I have more important stuff to do than your stupid games!" He barked, slamming the door before getting any response. He quickly got out of one of the drawers paper, notebooks, textbooks and workbooks, starting to study right away.

"That was weird. Matt never let himself lose a round, much less two!"

Mello crushed his teeth and listened. Matt did win the match, but apparently his gaming was bad, or at least worse than usual. He didn't win every round like always, and did not celebrate when he won.

"Wonder what happened," The ginger boy said.

"I know that he's depressed, or at least sad," His twin sister said.

"Oh? Bad grade, maybe?"

The girl slapped her brother's head gently. "No, idiot! Rejection!"

Mello spat the water to the sink. He didn't think Matt had a crush on some girl, since he guessed he had a hot for the nurse. Either way, Matt being rejected seemed strange to him.

A knock on the bathroom and a night-guard call rushed Mello out.

He managed to fall asleep on the bed, but woke up on the floor.

"You have ninety minutes to finish this test."

The teacher walked around, giving his kid his test.

"You won't get a chance to improve your score, so do your best now. Whoever isn't present cannot do it in a different date."

The blonde waited. Matt should have leaned forward and say in this weird tone "good luck", or twirl his hair again. Mello turned around, just to find an empty seat. He looked around but didn't find any goggled brunette or red, or any matt-alike.

The chocoholic had a chocolate bar in his hand. With the other he knocked on the door furiously. Matt opened it in three seconds, surprised to see his friend.

"Hello," He said, confused,

"Don't 'hello' me," Mello invited himself in, sitting on the bed.

"What happened now?" The brunette asked.

"What happened? Not only that bastard Near will be the next successor with me, but he finished today's test in ten minutes, and** you** weren't there to calm me down. Damn it, Matt! Where the hell were you?!"

As if it was the confession the gamer was waiting for, a kinky smile formed on his face as he sat down, arm over Mello's shoulder.

"So you missed me and needed me? That's just** so** adorable! Want me to cheer you up? How? Hug? Kiss? Maybe some sexy time...?"

Mello was tease. He quickly got up. "Wha-no!" Matt laughed.

"Do you know how to shoot?"

Deep blue inside light blue. "What do you mean?"

The blonde sat back down. "I want Near to be shot. I want him to explode," And as he said that, he bit the chocolate aggressively, pretending it was the pale head.

"Mells, we just came back from a ten-day vacation in one of the most exotic countries in the world. Can't you just give him a rest?"

The look Mello gave him probably hinted how stupid he thought Matt was at the moment,

"No."

"You're growing an obsession towards him."

"It's not an obsession, it's hatred."

"Hatred? I looked like you're in love with the boy."

"In love? Please, don't make me laugh. He's a guy."

"A guy isn't a problem now, is it? After all," He gave Mello another kinky smile. "You **are** in love with me."

The blonde became abruptly red. He turned his head away from Matt. "Am not."

_**"-.,.-"**_

Mello was walking alongside Matt outside of the orphanage. They were going down the hill to a flower field. It was surrounding the lake which Matt said that meant a lot to him, not specifying why.

Finally arriving, they stood silently, wind blowing in their hair and the brunette holding Mello's hand, not letting go, as if he could run away.

Mello agreed to come here only after already being dragged half-way out. Even after giving up, Matt didn't let him go.

"What are we doing here?" He asked, not trying to pull his hand out, but not holding back either.

"I just like being here..."

"Oh, so... Like, you come here a lot?"

Matt nodded. "You know, don't you?" Mello shook his head. "Really? Well then, I guess I should remind you what happened." He got closer to the blonde, who stood still. The chocoholic closed his eyes tightly as they were only centimeters away from each other. Instead of getting the touch on his lips as he expected, he actually got a small kiss on his cheek, which made him surprisingly a bit disappointed.

"W-what was that for?" He asked, trying to sound unsuccessfully mad.

"Well, the kiss I gave you a month ago was on a different place, but I think you understand the point," Matt said. Then he smiled, saying, "Happy one month anniversary, Mells."

Mello narrowed his eyebrows. "One month anniversary for what?"

The brunette gave him a weird stare. "For dating."

"What? Dating?" It seemed as if Mello was lacking of chocolate.

"Yeah."

"We are dating?"

"Yes," Matt said slower, hoping it will make Mello remember, or at least understand.

"Since when?"

"Mello, **one month** anniversary. We are dating for one month." He tried keeping calm.

"Who the hell said we are dating?"

"We are, Mello."

"Of course we are not."

"And why not?"

"Why would I do something as stupid as dating, especially you, when I need to beat that bitch Near?"

"Will you stop bringing that kid up?!" Matt's voice was rough, not holding the blonde's hand anymore.

"You mean ignore him?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't! He's getting me insane! I need to focus on beating him, and for that, I need to focus on** him**."

"Then don't try beating him. Focus on something else. Focus on me!" Matt's tone and face seemed begging, about to break down.

"I can't," Mello said, soften a bit.

"Please, Mello. For me?"

The face he gave sent the gamer's heart sinking. "I don't do it for myself. What made you think I could do it for you?"

Everything seemed out of place suddenly. The sparkling water; The warm breeze; The flowers, colorful like the rainbow and butterflies all around; The children's laughter of happiness and fun, ringing all the way from up the hill. Especially the laughter.

"I..." Matt started saying with a dry mouth. He had his head bowed down. "I have only one question."

"Yes?" Mello stood straight.

"Do you even... Love me?"

The silence that lasted for too long answered his question. He nodded and gave a false smile.

"Okay. I understand. Thank you."

Mello didn't know if he imagined it or not, but as the gamer climbed back up the hill, he was almost sure that the tears that were held back inside the deep blue eyes were real.

Maybe a week had passed since then, Mello doesn't know. He just knows he didn't get to see his friend's face. Not even once.

"Oooh? He won't come? But it's like... A real competition! No way he'd miss** that**!"

"Miss what?" The blonde asked after another Matt-less lesson, in a lunchroom with no sign of him, neither.

"Game tournament. A few kids decided to make this gaming serious. Matt entered, of course. That awesome gamer wouldn't miss the chance. But he seems to be ill or something. Anyway, it must be something serious if he's not planning to come."

"Hum... You don't say..." He leaned back on his seat.

Right after class he was walking down the hallway. He knocked on the door, and was actually surprised when it was opened shortly after, with the brunette- no, now his hair was dyed again to red- on both his feet, looking healthy as ever and hiding something behind his back.

"Mello..." He said quietly, surprised himself. The blonde noticed the bad smell that came out of the room. He couldn't quite place what it was, but it wasn't good, in a matter of health, not just smell.

"Are you coming?" He asked, biting the chocolate and crossing his arms.

"Uh?" Matt didn't understand.

"The game match. Are you going to it?"

"Oh... No, I don't think so." Smoke floated in the air from behind Matt.

"Well, you are." He took another bit and turned away. "And do me a favor, come to class. It's weird without you already."

Matt closed the door. He attended the game match and won it. The next day he came to class, but sat faraway. He also ignored Mello, which made the blonde be bitchy for the rest of the day.

_What the hell is up with him, anyway?_ He thought to himself._ He doesn't appear for a week, and then ignore me?! Jerk. Does he think I need him? Because I don't._ "Hear that Matt? I don't!" He yelled to the empty space.

Matt.

The name has been spinning in his head for too long. Slowly, the word had a picture attached to it. Then another one, and another one... Soon, he was calling his name silently as many memories appeared:

His smile, the one that gave him butterflies; His laugh, which he became fond of; His touch, and even the hair twirling he hated, that now gave him the nice shivers. There was also the lake... Does Matt know how fast Mello's heart beat when he kissed him?

Mello found himself once again smiling and softly brushing his lips.

Then he remembered of the time **before** Matt arrived, when the blond hated everyone and cared for no-one. The loneliness that disappeared as soon as he got close to the gamer... He detested the loneliness, and wasn't willing to go back to it.

Stop! Stop thinking!

He got up and walked to the suitcase, starting to organize it as an occupation. There, in the piles of clothes he felt too lazy to fold, he found a white shirt, that belonged to the once-again-redhead. He couldn't hold himself and took his clothes off, trying the shirt on. It was like a dress, reaching until a tiny bit above his knees, and made him understand something. Whatever Matt was trying to get Mello to do for so long is what Mello should give him in order to gain him back.

He sneaked outside his room, as it was past eleven p.m. Walking in the emptiness and silence, he quietly knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

Mello turned the doorknob and stood in the small gap, embarrassed.

"Mello... Need anything?" Matt asked. He was on the bed, hand under his head and a lit cigarette between his right hand.

He wanted to shake his head and walk away, but inhaled, red as ever.

"I... I'm ready," He stuttered.


	6. Status: Engaged

Matt awoke to the smell of chocolate. All he could see was yellow. He lifted his head a bit, seeing the white wall to his side, and he could feel someone grab him. The gamer lifted his head just a bit more, when finally the whole scene was in his field of vision.

Mello was under his embrace, hugging one of the arms surrounding him, breathing slowly. Matt leaned his head on the blonde's. It's saturday, so the can sleep 'till late. even though that if it was up to him, they would stay like this forever.

The white shirt was up until the chest that the brunette rejected seeing yesterday. He still couldn't believe himself for not stripping the guy and doing him all night.

Well, maybe he did. He didn't want to do anything Mello didn't want to do, and as much as yesterday's invitation was tempting, he could see the blond regretted every second more and more.

"You're breathing on my..." His childish, tired voice came out of nowhere.

"Sorry," Matt apologized. "I guess I'm just happy you're still here."

Mello gave him a sleepy stare. "Why would I leave?"

The gamer smiled and hugged him closer. "Ohh! You are soo cute!" He said in a fangirl voice.

"Ah, shut up!" The chocoholic kicked him. Since they were still embraced, they ended up falling together.

"Well, good morning," Matt said with Mello on him, staring at his clear blue eyes and smiling.

"M... Morning..." He looked to the side as he felt his face heat up.

Matt reached a hand to the nightstand behind him, grabbing something and handing it to Mello.

"Hershey?" He asked as he took the chocolate.

"It's called kisses, you know."

"I know, stupid." The brunette grinned, which made the blonde feel pleasant and uncomfortable at the same time. "No," He said stiffly.

"Why not?" Matt whined.

"Because... Because!"

Mello moved so ,much it pressed against the gamer's chest, whom started coughing. The cocoa-addict noticed and rolled to the side, getting off his chest and kneeling next to him. "S-sorry..."

"No, no. It's ok..." Matt sat up and took his breath back.

The blonde stared at the chocolate in his hand. He ripped the wrapper and put the 'kisses' in his mouth. He simply sat there with it inside, not biting, not sucking, not swallowing, not nothing. He bowed his head down shyly.

"Is everything alright?" Matt asked. Mello nodded. The brunette got closer, when noticing the silver thrown on the side. "You...?" He asked, pointing. Mello once again nodded, slower and red.

Matt cleared his throat. "Well... Ahem... I guess that..."

Mello was surprised that maybe his friend was shy at this situation. Well, his embarrassment, if there was any, disappeared in a second, since he stuck his tongue inside the small mouth, The blonde opened his eyes widely, wanting to object but stopping because of the sudden pleasure he felt.

"Mhmm..."

It was the first time someone as chocolate-addict as Mello wouldn't mind sharing his beautiful, beautiful treasure. Yet again, the pirate he was sharing it with was most trustable, and condition seemed fair.

Matt parted the kiss, leaving Mello to want more. The brunette smiled.

"Didn't expect you to play along," He teased.

"Shut it, I did not."

"You're better at this than I thought."

"Quiet."

"Did you practice with someone else? For me? Oww, thank you!"

"Stop it! It's not funny!" Mello exclaimed even though he was laughing himself. Of course this is a joke. Even the blonde knows Matt will never allow him to kiss anyone else but him.

He was amazed by how everything seemed to be easier between them after yesterday. He more of expected awkward silence, avoiding the other, no eye contact.

"You know," Matt started saying, "I still need to teach you Portuguese."

"Ah, right... And we need to practice Japanese, don't we?"

"Yep." He got up and stretched. "I can't charge you for Japanese, since I won't be really** teaching** you something new, just reminding. But I can for Portuguese."

"Seems fair," Said Mello. Even if they were married (which is a thought he's ashamed to admit that crossed his mind a few times), he believed there should be some sort of payment for getting knowledge.

"Great. A date."

"What?" The blonde didn't seem to understand.

"As a payment for a month of portuguese, you need to take me out on a date," Matt said in a sneaky voice.

"W-what?" He asked again, this time more surprised.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure you'll do great."

"That's not it." Mello made a sour face.

"Come on, it will be beautiful! You and me under the big night sky, eating a romantic picnic to the candle light, you saying you love me..."

"No. Stop right there!" The chocoholic got up and went to the door.

"Sexy."

Mello turned his head, blushing to see the brunette almost flat on the floor, looking up his dress-like shirt and winking.

"J-Jackass!" He yelled, going out and quietly walking to his room.

Matt was not kidding when he said he'll teach the blonde. He showed up at his room in the late afternoon, a notebook under his arm and a pencil between two fingers, held like a cigarette. The goggles were resting around his neck, vest open, exposing fully the red-black striped shirt he loved so much. He also wore black leather gloves which Mello never saw before. The other gloved hand held a chocolate bad. Mello's **favorite** chocolate bar. The brunette was, indeed, the perfect teacher.

"Start with the writing. In portuguese, the letters are connected in each word. It's called..." He turned his head to the side, thinking. Shortly after he shook it. "Well, that doesn't matter. Pay attention to the way I write. It works with english, too." Then, he proceeded to write on the notebook. Mello looked at his hand moving, making something that seemed like mere decoration.

"I can't write this." Mello grimaced. Matt laughed.

"If I can, you can," He said, handing the blonde the pencil.

"I can't," The chocoholic spat, trying to write.

"You're the second smartest here, Mells. A bit of practice and you are fine."

And he was right. By dinner, Mello's handwriting had turned from gibberish to making sense, and actually pretty. They also managed to go through the signs above the letters, such as: Á, Â, Ã, À, Ç, É, Ê, Í, Ó, Ô, Õ and Ú.

"After you learn Portuguese, it will be really easy for you to learn French and Spanish. Italian, too. But I can't teach you all of those, so in case you are interested, go to someone else. I think Linda knows Italian."

Mello shook his head. "No. I rather you learn and then teach me."

Matt took two plates of cream cake, to which the blonde responded with narrowing his eyebrows and a weird stare.

"What?" The brunette asked.

"You never take sweets," His friend pointed out.

"Fine. Just don't get fat. I won't want you if you will," The blonde tried teasing, but instead getting teased himself.

"Are you saying you want me now?"

Mello sat down, blushed and started eating. "Stupid. Did not."

"Hey, Matt," Someone called to him.

"Mm?" With a spoon in his mouth, he turned his head to the direction of the one who called him- A ginger girl, curly hair until her shoulders and freckles on her nose and under the eyes.

"Congrats for yesterday's win," She said. He smiled at her.

"Thank you!"

She laughed a ridiculous laugh. Mello, as ignorant as he might be to what surrounds him, noticed at that same second what was going on. He felt a shiver and his body heat up. And as urgent as his will was, he didn't get up and leave.

_Stupid girl,_ he thought to himself angrily.

"What do you say we go afterwards to play some video games?"

"But, Alice, you don't play-" Her brother was cut off by a kick she gave him under the table, making him grimace, holding back a yelp.

"I'd love to," Matt said, another smile on his face.

**_Stop. Smiling._**

"If you want, I can teach you how to play."

The girl nodded, her curls jumping as she did so. "It's a date, then."

For some reason, it reminded Mello of when black haired girl asked him out. Not that he knew that's what it was. Yet it doesn't seem like Matt is aware of it, either.

Finally, Mello got up, carrying his trail with him. "Matt, are you coming?"

The brunette shook his head. "No, no. I'm staying." Then cracked again because of a joke someone told (that the chocoholic didn't understand, or just didn't pay attention to. Most likely didn't pay attention to), failing to catch his breath back, just like everyone else on the table.

"Fine." He hissed and turned around violently, out of the cafeteria and to the library, where he hid himself behind books he tried reading, obviously unsuccessfully (He was holding a book in Belgian. Upside down.)

"Stupid Matt and his stupid ignorance, with those stupid gaming skills and those stupid fangirls..." He murmured to himself.

"Can I make an assumption?" Someone said from the other side of the book. Mello peeked.

"What?" He asked impatient.

"If I'm not wrong, I'd say Mello is jealous," The albino guessed, connecting one lego to the other, apparently in progress of building a big tower. Small project for the little sheep boy who built a whole city out of playing cubes.

"Am not." The blonde lifted the book up again.

"Well, I'm not good with emotions. Yet if something bothers you, I suggest you go talk with the source of it."

Grimacing, Mello declined the invitation. "That's idiotic. Where the hell you got that idea from?"

"Like I said, I am not good with emotions. Other than that, it's an advice always given in books and movies, and it always works."

"Of course it will work. It's not real. It always ends up with an happy end."

Near shrugged and continued to building. The mad boy kept with his fake reading, sneaking jealous looks to the kid on the floor, who's not being involved with feeling, not suffering or having those useless doubt.

"It's not fun," He finally said, getting a bit uncomfortable with the chocoholic's none stopping stares.

"What isn't?" Mello asked, changing to an English book so his fake reading will seem more reliable.

"Being emotionless, not being able to feel, love, laugh, care..." And then, as if he got tired of talking, the albino got up and took the lego building with his short childish arms, walking away to dos knows where.

Matt knocked on the cocoa-brown door. The blonde opened it, yawning.

"Uh?"

"Here." The gamer stretched his arm towards the other guy, holding a few papers.

"What is that?" Taking it to his hands, he narrowed his eyes in question.

"Work sheets," The brunette said, smiling. "I forgot to give it to you."

"Portuguese?"

"Yep."

"Well, thank you."

"Neh, don't thank me now. Thank me in a month."

Mello once again narrowed his eyes.

"Payment? Date? Rings a bell?"

"Ah, right, right. Slipped my mind."

"You're so forgetful." The gamer sighed. "Anyway, I was gonna call you to come with me and Alice to the gaming room."

"What will I have to do there?" The blonde asked. Matt laughed.

"Games room, Mells. Play video games..." Then he put his pedobear face and said, "With me..."

Mello chuckled. "No, thank you. Goodbye." He started closing the door, but was stopped by a gloved hand.

"C'mon, why not?" Matt whined.

"'Cause. Don't wanna be shot while you teach your little lover how to shoot."

"No one will shoot you, Mello. I'll be protecting you." It sent the blonde's face blushing. "Besides, I wasn't planning on teaching you, only Alice. I mean, you do know how to kill in COD, don't you?"

He nodded. "But I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about that redhead girl," He said between gritted teeth.

"Ah." Suddenly his face changed. "Ahh... So you're saying you've been, I don't know, infected by the green monster by any chance?"

_**Green monster is an ugly beast that sneaks up to you and makes you feel awful because of what someone does with someone else, or in other words- not with you.**_ Thats what his mother always told him. Or his kindergarten teacher. Mello couldn't see the difference, since he arrived to Wammy's when he was too young.

Jealousy, if you put it in simple words. Just like that twat said.

"No. Not even a bit."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Fine then. Come, we're going now."

Mello, with a dry mouth, succeeded to say a silent "yes". He cleared his throat and said louder, "Of course. Now. This instant. Let's go."

Even though it was already the end-winter-start-of-autumn and the temperature was rather warm, the blonde still grabbed an orange sweatshirt and walked in front of Matt, pretending to be enthusiastic.

"Matty! And..." For a second, it seemed like she forgot the name of the boy who once punched her twin for laughing at him after losing in a football game when they were only eleven.

"Heta."

Mello kept quiet, sending her angry and threatening gazes, hoping it will make her fled before he lose control, and for the first time, hit a girl.

"Your red hair looks better than ever," She said, hands behind her back. Now that Mello knows the truth, he'll forever look at his friend (Yep. Still too weird to be labeled differently.) And see him as the brunette he found him better to be.

"Thank you. So does your curls."

That was embarrassing for the blonde to** hear**. How didn't it make the gamer go hide somewhere, ashamed like hell, slowly becoming tomato-like? But, of course, it made the ginger laugh her ridiculous, shy and in love laugh.

"So, have you chosen a game?"

"No. I was actually counting on you to pick an easy, cool game which I'll learn fast."

"Ah, nonsense. You're the sixth, aren't you? Means you have one third of Mello intelligence. Piece of cake."

_Great. The dumbass can do Math. Can we leave now?_

So they sat down, Ginger (Mello's nickname for her. Be sure to read it with disgust and disrespect, a slight wanting to kill, or at least harm badly.) taking one of the controllers to her hands.

"OK, so all you need to do is press here to shoot, here to walk, exchange weapons..." After a long explanation of everything, he finally finished, "Now, try walkin- Mello!" Matt exclaimed.

"Oops. Too soon?"

"I'm showing her the game, Mello. Go easy on her, or don't play."

"I say blondie won't play."

"Shut it," He barked at her.

She stuck her reddish tongue out. The chocoholic was about to give her the triple finger when Matt sensed something wrong in his palm movement that slowly rised up, followed by a disgraced expression.

"OK, Stop!" He cut them off. "If you two are going to do your stupid, childish fights, vanish." Silence from both sides, each not wanting to go." Fine. But Mells, she's my friend and my student, so live with that. And Al, he's my student and my boyfriend, so-"

"What?!" They both said surprised.

"You two are together? You are gay?!" Eyes opened widely, she was shocked.

"We are... Together?" The blonde asked in a soft tone, indicating a bit of happiness.

Matt blushed, thinking this is completely awkward.

"Well, yes..."

She got up. Weird, but she seemed to be a few centimeters taller than Mello. "Wow... Well... Yeah, I'll need time to take this in. Excuse me." Then she left, just like the chocoholic wanted.

"So... Hum... Sorry about that and stuff."

"Matt," He suddenly called.

"Mm?"

"Wanna play?"

The brunette chuckled. "Bet you a night over you won't beat me."

"Challenge accepted, bitch."

Of course, in the end, the blonde had to sleep at Matt's room in his bed.

A month later, Mello found himself dragging the brunette (this time he **was** brunette) across Wammy's, out the big door with a picnic bag. At night. Even though, just between us, frighten him a bit.

They finally arrived near the lake, the chocoholic spreading a blanket and putting the basket on it. Sitting on his knees, he got food and beverages out- all stolen, of course. As if Mello would have the patient to prepare and edible meal.

"Taken my advice?" The gamer asked, sitting down in front of him.

"Don't push it," The blonde stiffly said, shoving a tuna salad sandwich to the other's hands.

"-.,.-"

Matt was lying on the grass, Mello under his arm, his blonde-covered head resting on the red-black striped chest. Quiet, nothing but the wind whistling in their ears and the water movement. Crickets sang, moon illuminating beautifully and stars- many of them- shining bright.

"Matt," Mello broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"What... What is it that you like about me?"

"Huh?"

"I..." He looked at his fingers. "I was thinking of asking you that for a while."

The brunette smiled and thought for a bit. "Honestly? I don't know," He admitted.

"And Matt."

"Yes, Mello?"

"Are we... Dating now? Officially?" He asked naively.

The gamer laughed. "We are."

Mello curled up to himself a bit more, getting closer to the brunette. "Then, can you promise me something?"

"Of course..."

The blonde tighten his grip on the red-black shirt. "Don't leave me," He whispered.

Matt's smile got bigger without noticing, He didn't respond, but he did make a vow with himself to keep that promise, **forever**.

_It's those kind of things you say that makes me like you, stupid._


	7. Status: Married

a crying baby sound disturbed Mello in his sleep. He gently shook the guy next to him.

"It's your turn to check the baby, Matt," He said. The only response he got was a loud snore.

He sighed.

Slipping his feet out of the bed, he stepped on the cold wooden floor, outside the room, into the corridor, and finally standing inside the little peach-colored room, he took to his arms the little baby, which until that moment was bursting in tears.  
"Shhh," He whispered. "It's alright, daddy is here..."

Matt would always laugh about the fact that Michelle would keep calm whenever she was around Mello, but will take forever to calm down even a tiny bit near Matt. Like now.

Michelle was six months old, with a light-brown skin and black hair. She is the daughter of one of his and Matt's best friend, Michelle. Ironic, no?  
Not really.

The two boys met Michelle in Maryland, at a bar. It was an unfortunate one-night stand that got her pregnant. She didn't want to keep the baby, and accepted Matt and Mello as the adoptive parents. The night she gave birth, the worst thing could have happened: Maternal death. As the papers were already signed, they got the baby right away. In meaning to honor their friend, they named her child after her.

Mello smiled, remembering of that woman. She would always go around saying that if they came to Maryland because gay relationships weren't in a disfavour, they could easily do a same-sex marriage. It did come to their minds, but Mello would always wave that away, saying he doesn't want their girl to grow up being called weird for having gay parents.

"Whether we are married or not, Mells, we still are together. A ring won't really make a difference about other people's opinion," Matt would always say.

After he and his best-friend ran away, they settled down in many cities. They moved to the USA, because Matt used to live there. Mello offered germany, but Matt didn't know german, and wasn't really in the mood of learning it, either. They moved to Maryland once their relationship was getting officially serious, and the citizens in the cities they were in frowned upon those kind of things.

Thinking about it, Mello wouldn't have done any of this if it wasn't with Matt.  
Matt.

Every morning, Mello reads the newspaper. Once in awhile he finds an article about a case being solved. As obvious, since Mello had left, the case solver was Near. Mello ram away before L's death. Whenever he finds the article, he looks at it, staring, thinking it could have been him, solving the Kira case, solving the other many cases that lead Near, called as "N", to the fame he is in now. Just when he'd start to get lost in his destroyed dreams, Matt would come from behind him, putting his hands on Mello's shoulders, a gesture that said:** You don't need it.**

Usually Mello would sigh in return and hold one of his hands. He really didn't need it. If he had a chance to live this life again, to choose between staying and beating Near, solving cases and being the smartest investigator, to running away with Matt and growing old with him while living a calm, peaceful life, he'd choose Matt without even blinking. Matt was the reason for everything. He was the reason for Mello's inner peace. He needed him together, forever.

Gently putting Michelle back in her crib, he silently climbed back on bed, yawning.

"Why did you get up?" The brunette asked, half asleep.

"Because a certain lazy-ass wouldn't," He responded.

* * *

_**And I'm done! **_

**_This is the first fic I ever finished, so I'm pretty proud of myself ^^ _**

**_Anyway, I have to thank anyone who reviewed, followed or marked the story in their favorites. Also, anyone that followed me because of it ^_^_**

**_I hope you liked the end as much as I did. :3_**

**_Well, see you in a different fic I guess? _ _**

**_Bye awesome people *^*_**


End file.
